villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toclafane
The Toclafane are an antagonistic faction from Doctor Who. They were the final evolution of the human race, cyborgs integrated into spherical, mechanical shells. The name "Toclafane" was given to them by the "Harold Saxon" Incarnation of the Master, after a fairytale monster from Gallifrey, the local equivalent of Earth's "Bogeyman". Physiology They are the heads of humans from the year 100 trillion integrated spherical metallic shells, held together with a magnetic clamp. The human heads had wires plugged into their heads. Toclafane spheres are little over a foot tall and are sealed shut. They are a hive mind, considering demise of an individual as no concern. Their personality is both amoral and childlike from a failed attempt to regress themselves to children; instead having rather primitive emotional traits and an enjoyment in killing their great ancestors (humans) because it is fun for them. Each Toclafane posseses built-in life-support and teleportation systems. Their shells are capable of flight, and capable of surviving harsh climates and temperatures of space without having any side effects. Concealed within their metallic shells are extendable razor-sharp blades and spikes used as their melee combat weapons. Toclafane are also equipped with red laser guns that could disintegrate life forms for ranged combat. Toclafane are not invincible and could be shot down by a high electrical surge, although the human head would still survive. History The last of humanity, scattered across the darkness of space, received a message that said "Come to Utopia". Because the Utopia Project was set up to find a way to survive the end of the universe, everyone believed they had found a way. Humans attempted to travel to the mythical paradise, but what they found was a dark, cold and inhospitable world. To survive, the human race "evolved" into the Toclafane. Later Master arranged to get their help and conquer the Earth, by acquiring Doctor's TARDIS and transforming her into Paradox Machine. Toclafane invasion was a success. Toclafane subjugated humanity who are their ancestors and forced their ancestors to build a fleet of 200,000 Toclafane rockets to take over the rest of the universe. Fortunately their plans are thwarted one year after their invasion from the future by the Doctor and his associates: Jack Harkness demolished the paradox machine, forcing the Toclafane back to their relevant time-line. Humanity, aside from those on the Valiant, did not remember they had been invaded. Gallery Images Toclafane 2.jpg|The Toclafane army released Toclafane.jpg|The Master and the Toclafanes Download (34).jpg|The Toclafanes true form 6bf590b27f11189a39b6d1535e9ad0a5.jpg 49.jpg 73650d25dbb83616cb62cd548391fd09.jpg 8223944.jpg 6762654293_b23ff951e8_b.jpg Black_Toclafane.jpg Black_Toclafane_Spikes.jpg fedb17c612e9ba560ff067eda604445b.jpg toclafane.gif toclafane_by_the_sniper_9.jpg White_Toclafane.jpg White_Toclafane_Spikes.jpg Videos Here Come The Drums! - The Sound of Drums - Doctor Who - BBC|the Master frees the Toclafanes and has them massacre humanity Trivia *The Toclafance resemble the Cybermen: both "species" are actually just humans trying survive a harsh environment. *The Toclafance can be seen as one of the most depressing, considering they were the last humans/lifeforms to exist before the universe ended. Navigation pl:Toclafane Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Teams Category:Xenophobes Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hostile Species Category:Multi-Beings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Superorganisms Category:Mutants Category:Cannibals Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sadists Category:Cataclysm